Full Moonlight
by Erin Tesden
Summary: "Good night to thou too... Izuku." ...They were classmates and were in good speaking terms, but It was that night under the fullmoon's light that their frienship really started to grow and they started to knew more of each other. Such is the story of the Hero who Never Gives Up and the Jet-Black Heroine. [Izuku x Fem!Fumikage]
1. Prologue

**Okay, I'll probably regret overloading myself with so many projects. But the inspiration hit me with a mallet HARD, and I knew that if I didn't start this story, I would regret it even worse later...**

**This is the second fic I do about MHA applying the rule 63 (gender bender), In this case, local bird boy, Tokoyami.**

**This story will focus more than anything on the interactions and romance between the characters (Maybe I'll include action scenes later, but that is yet to be decided). It happens chronologically after 1-A students move into the dorms, shortly after the class where they developed their super moves.**

**I have to highlight because Tokoyami's background is practically inexistent. I will use some headcanons of mine to make Tokoyami's character more complex. So if something that I mention in the story doesn't fit with something mentioned recently about Tokoyami in the manga, please let me know and I'll see if I can correct it.**

**And of course, I give my most sincere thanks to RedFlowerInk, who helped me beta-reading to correct all my orthography and redaction mistakes.**

**I hope you like it.**

**13/08/20 - Corrected some redaction mistakes and redundancies.**

* * *

**Prologue: Full Moonlight**

* * *

It started one night after waking up from a nightmare, having too many thoughts and worries to go back to sleep immediately. On top of that, he was thirsty...

It was this way that Izuku Midoriya found himself out of his bed.

After washing his face in the sink, Izuku went to take one can of soda out from the small refrigerator he kept in his room.

Power Cola, his favorite drink... However, there wasn't any can inside.

"E-Eh?" Izuku searched in every corner, thinking perhaps he had moved them and forgot about it. But it was useless. His drinks really weren't there.

Izuku closed the refrigerator door and sighed. The idea of one of his roommates taking his refreshments without even asking floated into his mind, but the idea was ludicrous. Izuku would expect something like that from his former childhood friend, Katsuki Bakugou -He had done that before-, but not from the others.

He frowned, deciding to get to the truth of the matter. But now he had something more important to do.

* * *

Izuku felt like a horror movie character.

He walked through the hallways at a slow pace, trembling slightly -whether it was because of the cold or the discomfort he felt, he wasn't sure-, using his phone flashlight to light his way, careful about every shadow he came across. It felt as if some ugly creature would come out from the dark to attack him.

Although considering it was the two after midnight and he was wandering around the dorms, he shouldn't be surprised if one of his teachers were to appear out of nowhere to catch him red-handed…

But even that would be worth it if he fulfilled his mission first.

Maybe his actions would seem immature and irresponsible to others, but Izuku knew himself enough to understand that he wouldn't be able to sleep for hours until he had dealt with this.

Or maybe he was just exaggerating... But that didn't matter anymore, because he could finally see it.

Izuku's eyes lit up with excitement, and his nervousness disappeared. There it was in front of him, what he wanted so desperately: A vending machine!

Izuku took out a bill from his wallet, and after verifying that it was in perfect condition, inserted it into the machine.

For his luck, the machine accepted the bill at his first attempt and dropped his chosen drink in the act.

An ecstatic Izuku opened it and took a sip.

It was then he felt an icy wind running down his back, causing him an unpleasant chill.

Alarmed, Izuku shone his flashlight in all directions, fearing someone had approached him, but it wasn't the case.

It was weird. All windows were closed at night, and only bedrooms had air conditioning, not the corridors. So, where did that cold breeze come from?

Izuku frowned. If this was what he suspected, then he needed to investigate.

Finishing his drink in an instant and throwing the can in the trashbin, Izuku looked for the icy wind's origin.

After some minutes, he found an open window on the opposite side of the ground floor. From a distance, it seemed closed, but the latch wasn't on, and there was enough space to get your fingers between and open it with relative ease.

Izuku paralyzed by this discovery and imagined all the possible scenarios:

Maybe someone had simply left the window open. But that didn't seem probable; Iida and Momo had the habit of making at least two rounds around the dorms before going to sleep to ensure all doors and windows were closed. And the teachers did the same... So why was the window open…?

A second possibility was that maybe some villainous intruder had entered the dorms with no one noticing. And if that was the case, and they had already gone away, it would explain the open window. After all, it was impossible to close it from outside.

Or maybe the intruder was still inside. After all, how could Izuku be sure that there weren't any intruders around just hidden somewhere in the dorms…?

And the last option Izuku had to consider: Maybe one of his classmates went out.

Izuku clenched his fists and breathed deeply, relaxing and giving up his feelings of doubt and despair. He needed to make sure…

So Izuku leaped out the window. Once outside, he left it just like it was before, and searched for any signs of someone loitering around the building perimeter.

He found it the moment he looked up.

At the edge of the dorms' roof, there was an immobile figure. However, to Izuku's irritation, the natural darkness of the night, as well as the clouds in the sky, made it impossible for him to know who was.

But Izuku needed to verify if this person was an intruder or not. Memories of the USJ fiasco flashed through his mind, and he shuddered.

Looking around, he noticed a very tall tree on one side of the building. It had some marks on its trunk and branches, so it was obvious the person on the roof had used it to climb up.

Without wasting more time, Izuku spread his legs and hunched slightly, tensing all his muscles and letting One for All's bio-energy circulate through his body. Then, in a blink, he threw himself to the tree, using the tremendous momentum of his Full Cowl to run vertically up the trunk to its top. Then, he focused a small percentage of One for All on his legs and jumped, landing just a few meters from the mysterious figure.

Unfortunately, because of the kinetic energy he had accumulated, he ended up skidding on the roof, making enough noise to ruin any attempt to make a surprise attack.

Izuku put himself in a combat stance and fixed his eyes on the person in front of him, prepared to attack if they did any suspicious movement.

However, the mysterious person barely reacted, staying seated on the roof's edge with their back to Izuku, only turning their head a little to observe Izuku with their big, slightly intimidating, red eyes.

It was then that the clouds in the sky faded, allowing the moon to illuminate the person only a moment ago hidden in shadows. She had a slender figure covered by a cloak as dark as the feathers (or was it hair?) that covered her head. The only features that stood out on her black-haired (black-feathered?) were her red eyes and her yellow beak.

It was the jet-black hero, Tsukuyomi. Class 1-A student, Fumika Tokoyami.

* * *

**I expect you like it, let your constructive reviews, and see you later!**


	2. In the Dark of the Night

**Okay, here is the first chapter, finally introducing Fumika.**

**I'm really happy to see people find the prologue compelling enough to favorite (19) and follow (39) the story!**

**Thank you a lot of every one of you that left reviews: Izuku el Rey Villano, bajy, Guest. And especially:**

**Briar 4, thank you, is pretty sweet on your part! And you are right, Izuku has a difficult path ahead! Fortunately, Tokoyami is gonna be awkward enough in her particular way to get a good balance with him! **

**Should get an account if you can, I'm wishing to count on your support and critics in the future.**

**RedFlowerInk: All my thanks, after all this story wouldn´t be the same with your help at beta-reading!**

**Again, I need to leave clear some things:**

**1-Because Tokoyami's background is practically inexistent. I will take the liberty of using some headcanons of mine. So if something that I mention about Tokoyami in the story doesn't fit with the manga, please let me know and I'll see if I can correct it.**

**2 - I'm writing Tokoyami to talk in a very particular and extremely theatrical way, while also using archaic English. At the end of the chapter, you will find a little glossary.**

**I hope you like it!**

**08/22/2020 = Corrections done **

* * *

**Chapter 1: In the Dark of the Night.**

* * *

Izuku was the first to break the silence of that peaceful night.

"T-Tokoyami-san?" Part of him felt relieved knowing that no villain was trying to infiltrate the campus. On the other hand, he couldn't understand why Fumika, his very reserved classmate, was on the roof of the dorms at two after midnight.

He looked at her somewhat uneasily, waiting for her to explain her presence there, but that didn't happen. She seemed busier scanning him up and down with an unidentifiable expression while Dark Shadow merely looked at him and giggled.

Then Izuku remembered the clothes he was wearing: An All Might tank top, shorts, and slippers. In other words, the ultimate hero-fanboy nightclothes.

If it wasn't too late for that, he would have jumped off the roof, returned to his room, and pretended none of that ever happened.

"W-What are you doing here, Tokoyami-san?" Asked Izuku, quite embarrassed but trying not to think too much about his appearance for now.

"Hmm. I could question thee about the same topic, Midoriya." Answered her in a slightly condescending tone and turned to look at the night sky.

Izuku flinched at her words and then sighed. He knew from previous interactions how evasive Fumika could be when she didn't want to talk with someone, so he needed to be patient if he wanted to get somewhere with the conversation.

"I-I was thirsty and couldn't sleep." A slight nod was the only sign that Fumika was even listening to him. "So I went to the vending machine to take-."

"A Power Cola can...?" She asked, and Izuku blinked, surprised. How could she have known? "I took the liberty to guess. If I'm not mistaken, All Might is part of the logo, and he is thy favorite hero, so I supposed thou would choose it." She commented.

"Y-Yeah, you are right." Replied Izuku, flustered. Was he that predictably...? Probably. "I noticed the window was open and d-decided to investigate in case there was an intruder nearby."

"Instead of going out on thine own and take the risk to be attacked, wasn't less dangerous to inform our teachers that we might be under siege by the forces of darkness?" She asked in her very particular speech. The expression on her feathered face was as if she was looking down on him because of his stupidness.

Izuku was glad he studied some archaic Japanese, or he would have problems following the conversation. However, there was something off about what she said, and Fumika was too smart not to notice the implications.

"E-Eh? But if I had done that, I would have gotten you in trouble." Curiosity shined in her and Dark Shadow's eyes. "I acted t-taking into consideration the possibility that maybe there wasn't an intruder at all. That one of you guys maybe had gone out to get some fresh air or something. A-And I was right, so…"

"Fool." She snorted and turned her back to him, in an utterly cold gesture. Meanwhile, Dark Shadow showed its support to its hostess by blowing a raspberry at him.

"E-EH?!"

What did he even do to deserve that?

"That's the utterly foolish behavior that made thou and the others fall from Aizawa-sensei's grace and be a victim of his scorn." Izuku lowered his gaze, feeling discouraged. He knew his actions after Katsuki's kidnapping were completely stupid. Aizawa and everyone else left that clear as water on multiple occasions. But at that moment, it was the right thing to do, and if he had to go through such a situation again, he was sure he would do the same thing. "But dost not torture thyself. Though my pride doth not allows me to drag others to my descent into darkness. I can recognize the appeal in such chivalry and loyalty; such art traits of a true hero, after all." Her sincere words made him flustered, though happy.

"**I was joking before, Midoriya is cool!**" Exclaimed Dark Shadow, in an attempt to cheer him up. It only gained it an unhappy look from Fumika, making the shadowy creature to hide.

"T-Thank you!" Izuku bowed, somewhat distressed. Not every day a girl complimented him like that, even if it was after calling him a fool. However... "But you didn't answer my question, T-Tokoyami-san."

"Is that so?" She asked, faking ignorance, but Izuku didn't believe her one bit.

"Yeah. W-Why are you out here? " Rather than finding his insistence annoying, Fumika seemed amused.

"And why didst thou leave thy room in the middle of the night, Midoriya?" She turned the question back to him with no mercy. Even though technically he had already answered that just a while ago.

Izuku suspected the more he talked with Fumika, the less he would understand what was going through her mind. She probably intended to evade his questions with ambiguous answers or refuse to say anything until he got tired and gave up.

However, despite how difficult it was for him to be in this kind of situation, trying to make conversation with someone as reserved as him, someone that -even more importantly- was a girl; it was impossible for Izuku to just leave things like that. It was probably that heroic and meddlesome part of him, that made him interfere uninvited into other people's problems as he did with Shouto.

"I w-was very thirsty and wanted to take a drink, but the cans I had in my room disappeared and I felt like I w-wouldn't be able to sleep until I drank at least one."

"So, to clarify, thou left thine enclosure to get something thou wanted, something thou needed." Izuku nodded. "Well, my answer is the same," she said solemnly.

Izuku looked at the raven girl's back and sighed. That was the end of the conversation unless he came up with something else.

So, not quite sure about what to say, but not wanting to give up yet, Izuku walked towards to Fumika and sat next to her, maintaining his nervous gaze forwards.

After a moment, he slowly turned to her. Fumika was looking at him with curiosity. Izuku tried to maintain the stare but stopped after a minute passed without her saying anything and not even blinking.

Fortunately, for the well-being of his poor heart, the fear he had of Fumika wearing some kind of sexy sleepwear under her black cloak hadn't been fulfilled. Instead, she was using lavender flannel pajamas with long sleeves, and to Izuku's surprise, was barefoot.

"What is thy purpose?" Fumika asked in a completely calm tone.

"I-I'm waiting."

"And what art thou waiting for?"

"For you to feel ready to return, T-Tokoyami-san, so I can accompany you back to the dorms." He weighed every word, in order not to annoy or exasperate Fumika.

"Why?" To his relief, he didn't detect any impatience in her voice. She truly was interested in the reasons behind his behavior. "Thou art wasting thy precious but limited time as a mortal staying here... Staying will only guarantee thou an uncomfortable and immeasurable silence. And the longer our stay, the more problems we'll have if Aizawa-sensei discover us." Izuku felt surprised at her words. Instead of feeling uncomfortable or irritated by his presence, Fumika just didn't want to be an inconvenience for him.

That made a shy smile appear on his face.

"I don't mind waiting, and I'm fine with the silence. I'm not particularly talkative, after all." _Especially with girls_. He laughed a bit to cover his nerves. "S-Sorry for bothering you. I swear it isn't my intention, but I can't just leave you alone, Tokoyami-san." Fumika frowned, at the same time that Dark Shadow appeared looking indignant. "I k-know you always have Dark Shadow by your side, and that you two can perfectly d-defend yourselves, but I don't feel comfortable leaving you two here," Izuku said defensively, and Fumika's expression softened and she nodded. "I'm aware we'll be in trouble if we are discovered out here, especially in my case after K-Kacchan's rescue, but I already accepted that possibility. So don't worry. It was my decision, so it's my responsibility too."

"Hmm. Thou art incapable of even pondering the notion of leaving someone else to their fate, art not thou, Midoriya?" She asked. Nothing in her voice showed she believed that was something bad.

"N-No! After all, I'm just a fool who wants to be a hero!" He tried to smile like All Might, not paying attention to how shaky and awkward his grin turned out.

"I see. Definitely a fool." Her beak curving in a smile.

So they stayed there. Fumika looked at the sky, while Izuku tried to figure out what about it was drawing the raven girl's attention, throwing occasional glances in her direction.

They didn't try to talk, but the silence was no longer uncomfortable like before. Izuku felt surprised when it was Fumika who broke it.

"What knowledge dost thou hast about Dark Shadow, Midoriya?" She asked, calmly.

"Eh?" Izuku looked at her with wide eyes. He almost answered _'everything', but that_ would have been presumptuous.

"I explained to thou the key aspects of Dark Shadow during the Sports Festival, both its strengths and weaknesses. Dost thou remember?"

"O-Of course I do!" Exclaimed Izuku, almost offended she believed he would forget stuff about one of the most brilliant Quirks he knew, especially when the information came from the user.

"That's good. So rephrasing my question, considering thy knowledge, what hast thou theorized or deduced about Dark Shadow? I know about thine impressive ability to analyze people's innate talents. So I'm quite intrigued about what thou hast to say about my guardian spirit?"

"**Yay! Praise me! Praise me!**" Dark Shadow hummed, to Fumika's irritation.

Izuku would have found it funny if he weren't so utterly speechless; his face red and heart beating like crazy.

Not only Fumika had praised him again but showed a sincere interest in his observations.

Even now as a UA student, Izuku still felt uneasy about showing his analysis notebooks to someone else, fearing they'll find him creepy. And yet, now he regretted not having his notebooks on hand so Fumika could take a look by herself.

So in an emotional overload of excitement, happiness, and pride, the filter between his brain and mouth just stopped working.

"O-of course! No problem! To start with, Dark shadow is amazing! On the same level as Quirks as strong as Kacchan's _Explosion _and as versatile as Todoroki-kun's _Half-Cold Half-Hot!_ Dark Shadow's offensive and defensive capabilities are incredible, and how it can be functional at almost any distance! Its night-day factor and sentience are fascinating too! The only quirks minimally similar to Dark Shadow are Koda-kun's _Animal Voice_ because it allows him to communicate with animals and ask them for help, and Shinso-kun's _Brainwashing_ because it directly lets him control other people's actions! B-but none of them are exactly like Dark Shadow! Dark Shadow is truly unique! Also, it was spectacular how you overcame your main weaknesses by using Dark Shadow as armor! As someone who had so many problems learning how to use their Quirk, I almost envy you, Tokoyami-san! I'm sure you needed a lot of time and effort to develop such a super-move! You are really incredible too!"

Only when his verbiage was over, Izuku processed everything he had said, feeling like he would burn in flames like Endeavor, only to disappear as mere ashes dragged by the wind.

Fumika watched him, surprised, with Dark Shadow peeking shyly from behind her back. It never crossed his mind that the creature made of shadows could blush, but that was the case.

"I see..." She muttered, avoiding his gaze, not sure about what to say. "Hmm, thou art someone worthy of being held in high esteem, Midoriya." Izuku turned red as a tomato, and couldn't but notice the slight trembling in Fumika's black feathers. Despite not externalizing her feelings, she was as nervous as him, but for his relief, she took his compliments positively. "Thou art always putting a lot of effort to better thyself more and more, succeeding in becoming one of the more capable individuals in our class." Fumika looked back at him, her expression calm but with a peculiar glow in her eyes that hypnotized Izuku. "Someone like me, that has suffered and strived to control the darkness on my heart, can only admire your determination... Even though that same determination makes thou act in an incredibly non-sensible way, considering how intelligent and analytical thou usually art." The last bit, like the rest, was delivered in a friendly voice.

Now it was him who was avoiding the raven girl's gaze.

He felt embarrassed but happy.

Usually, it would bother and distress him to be in this kind of situation, never having before being treated in such a friendly and sincere way by other people his age during his childhood.

But there were no lies or deceptions in Fumika's words; that was her genuine opinion about him. And knowing that made a warm and fluffy sensation grow in his chest.

"T-T-THANK YOU!" Izuku nodded profusely, trying not to grin like an idiot too much.

"That's unnecessary. Every word I said is the truth." The warmth only increased.

Now that Izuku thought about it, it was curious how the girl turned out to be more expressive than he imagined.

While her face didn't reveal much, which was understandable considering her natural avian inexpressiveness, her eyes and voice tell a lot about the emotions Fumika felt, even when she attempted to hide them through acting in her typical theatrical way.

It was at then that a spark of curiosity ignited in Izuku's mind, as he realized how interesting the girl by his side was beyond her immensely striking appearance and complex Quirk. Every little thing about her, from her calm attitude and strange way of expressing herself, to her dark and esoteric tastes and hobbies.

Just everything.

And then, he remembered a certain aspect of her Quirk he was curious about but hadn't dared to ask. But now, feeling more comfortable with Fumika, Izuku decided to try.

"Um, Tokoyami-san." The girl looked at him. "Can I ask you a question?" Fumika tilted her head.

"You already asked one." He laughed awkwardly.

"S-sorry, it's just... Maybe this question is somewhat private, but I'm..."

"Thou art inquisitive but dost not desire to invoke mine everlasting wrath and retribution upon thou?"

"Um, pretty much." After getting on such good terms with Fumika, the last thing he wanted was to ruin everything because of a stupid question.

"It's fine. Deliver thy question. If I find it improper or objectionable, I will simply not respond to it," she said sympathetically.

"Tokoyami-san, is Dark Shadow a fusion.?"

"Fusion?" Fumika seemed confused about his question. "Thou will have to elaborate on what thou mean with that, Midoriya."

"I-it'll sound a bit out of nowhere, but do you know hereditary characteristics work, Tokoyami-san?" The girl nodded. "Q-quirks work similarly, most of the time… My mother's Quirk allows her to make small objects float, and my father can breathe fire, but I... Well, you know." _I'm Quirkless._ "Sometimes, p-people develop Quirks completely different from their parents and relatives, and there's no explanation of why. It's unusual, b-but it happens. However, the most common is for a person to inherit one of their p-parent's Quirks, or what I said, a fusion of both. Y-you can get a perfect blend of the parents' Quirks if they are compatible enough, like with Kacchan. But the Quirk factor may also express in a starkly differentiated way, as with Todoroki-kun's two sides... I'm just curious about where you fit in all this, Tokoyami-san." Despite his nervousness, Fumika was paying attention to him, so he continued. "Considering Dark Shadow is quite complex in itself, but also your avian traits," Izuku said nervously.

Most people felt uncomfortable or displeased to have their physical features put under a magnifying glass; this was especially true for people with mutant type Quirks and girls. So he analyzed Fumika's expression for any minimal signs that he had screwed.

She looked thoughtful but slightly dismayed.

"Tokoyami-san, it's fine if you don't-."

"No. Thou art right, Midoriya," she blurted, determination in her eyes. "Dark Shadow is a chimera." Izuku guessed that was her particular way of confirming that Dark Shadow was indeed a fusion. "However, its origin is more complicated than thou think," she said ominously.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Dark Shadow owes its existence to three people before me." Such a comment gained Izuku's attention. "First, my Father. Mine and Dark Shadow's majestic appearances art because of his power, Bird Visage…" She crossed her arms and lifted her head with clear pride. However, immediately her expression became irritated, her previous good mood disappearing. "Second. My Father's former mate." Her disdain was clear.

"W-what?" There was something wrong with the way she phrased that. "You mean your mother?" She just gave him a sulky look and nodded.

"That woman can control shadows." Izuku's eyes lit up for a moment, thinking in the possibilities, but Fumika broke his bubble. "It's not as remarkable as thou may believe. It was from my Grandmother she inherited such power, but while my grandmother could absorb and solidify shadows in different forms, like weapons; that woman merely decreases, expands, or changes the shadows distribution on the surrounding space. It's not a skill that can be used for heroics."

"It could be! In a c-catastrophe scenario, she could absorb the shadows from a room with electrical problems to light it up. Or in a closed room scenario with the presence of villains, she could expand shadows to make the place dark, and beat her enemies efficiently." Added Izuku, feeling weird about how angry Fumika was towards her mother.

"Midoriya, my anger towards that woman doth not stems from the strength of her special ability, but from all the despicable actions she committed." Fumika didn't divulge the exact actions of her mother. She obviously didn't want to discuss the subject any further. "Finally, the third and last person who contributed to Dark Shadow's creation is the father of that woman. My Grandfather." Fumika's expression softened considerably, ending the uncomfortable mood from before. "He named his power Ghost Version, and it allows him to summon from within a spectral copy of himself." Based on such a description, Izuku imagined it, and if he wasn't mistaken...

"I-is G-Ghost Version like Dark Shadow?"

"Indeed." She nodded. "Their differences art that Ghost Version isn't influenced by darkness. So it can only get about three meters away from my Grandfather and it doth not possess any superhuman abilities; is only as resilient as its host. Also, if Ghost Version suffers what one would consider as mortal damage, it can recover by draining a bit of energy from my grandfather. That's its drawback."

Processing everything, Izuku could understand how it fitted.

"I get it. F-first Ghost Version served as Dark Shadow's base form or mold, then its appearance and yours was influenced by your father's avian m-mutation, and finally, the shadow element from your mother's Quirk enhanced Dark Shadow's physical skills beyond yours. It's amazing!" Fumika's satisfied expression showed his conclusion was spot on. However, her good mood vanished and she sighed.

"But it's also a curse." She murmured so Izuku almost didn't hear her.

"What do you mean, Tokoyami-san?"

"It's simple. What would thou say is thy worst enemy?" Izuku weighed the question for a minute. The image of Shigaraki floated in his mind, but that didn't seem like the right answer. "We… We ourselves art our greatest allies and worst enemies."

"I-I see…" His gaze went to his hand, scarred and twisted by the multiple times he broke it using One for All.

"Yes. Thy scars prove it. In my case, I've always known I'm a danger to myself and everyone around me... What if one day I commit a mistake so horrible I can't go back?"

"T-Tokoyami-san..." For a moment Izuku thought about putting his hand on Fumika's shoulder, but at the last moment, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Dark Shadow re-appeared and wrapped Fumika in a hug.

"Most children discover their abilities at four or five years old, but not in my case. Dark Shadow hath always been beside me, from the very moment I was born, clouding my mind and making me irritable while in the night's dark. Even though I couldn't summon Dark Shadow until I was five, I always knew there was darkness deep in my soul... You witnessed the consequences of not controlling my negative emotions and let them overflow during the Training Camp." Dark Shadow took one of Fumika's hands and squeezed it. There was an aura of vulnerability surrounding Fumika. He felt bad seeing her like that, he wanted to get close to her and... And what? He couldn't understand his emotions, and that was frightening him. "And that's the reason I'm here."

"E-Eh?" He asked, taken out of his thoughts. To his surprise, she let out a giggle.

"Dost thou hast not realized, Midoriya? I thought thou would only require some seconds to notice..."

"What?" He felt intrigued. There wasn't anything strange that he could notice. Only Fumika sitting there with Dark Shadow wrapped around her…

Suddenly Izuku's mind was filled with images of Fumika and the different emotions she had expressed over the last hour, both positive and negative. Then Izuku understood the obvious.

"H-how can Dark Shadow be so docile being out here in the night?!" The only response he received was a burst of laughter, both from Fumika and Dark Shadow. He just pouted at her, feeling embarrassed.

"S-sorry, Midoriya, but the answer to thy question is right there." She raised her arm and pointed her index finger towards the sky.

No. Not the sky exactly...

"The moon." Thinking about it, she had been looking at it the whole time.

"Not simply the moon. It's the full moon. It happens every twenty-nine days when earth finds itself between the sun and the moon. Although commonly associated with a maddening effect on both humans and lycanthropes, it's also the lunar phase that provides greater spiritual energy." Izuku nodded with interest. "And since I can remember, the full moon nights art the only ones when I don't feel the negative pressure of Dark Shadow trying to break free of my control. When I'm out here with the full moon emitting its dim luminosity over me, I feel calm. Able to say, think, and do as I please, able to let my emotions roam free without the fear of being consumed by the darkness... So I apologize for being so disrespectful before, even though thou acted with my best interests in mind." She didn't need to be specific for him to understand that she was referring to her depressed mood earlier.

"It's fine, y-you don't need to!" he blurted. There wasn't anything wrong about being a bit emotional sometimes. Especially when she was talking with him, who was overly emotional all the time. "So, that's the reason you came here." She nodded.

"Every full moon night, I climbed the rooftop of my family lair with my Father or Grandfather to admire the sky. And today is the first time in years I do it while being so far away from them." Fumika let out a sigh, a sad look in her eyes.

Her actions were because she missed her family, so she wanted to do the same things she did with them back at her home.

Izuku's cheeks burned, fearing he would regret what he was about to do. He extended his hand and placed it on the raven girl's shoulder, squeezing gently to convey his support. At first, Izuku felt her flinch under his touch, but after a few seconds, her body relaxed.

Izuku knew what he was doing was the right thing to do to comfort Furmika, both as a hero and as a friend. So he ignored -with difficulty- the intimacy of his bold little action. This was even more complicated because of Dark Shadow smiling dreamily at him from over his shoulder.

It was a weird situation... Weird, but nice.

Izuku frankly wasn't sure in what he had gotten himself into.

Suddenly, macabre music sounded around them. Izuku got to his feet fast and raised his guard.

"Hmm." Before he could say anything, Fumika took out a purple cell phone from a pocket in her pajamas. The terrifying music was coming from it. "It's my alarm. It's already three o'clock AM, Midoriya," Fumika said with her typical calmness as if the intimate mood from just a moment ago hadn't happened. Then she stood up graciously. "It's about time to go back... If thou agree."

"Ah... Y-Yes, it's fine."

The raven girl walked across the roof to the side of the building. Then turned her head slightly to look at Izuku, her eyes shining strangely but beautifully, and Izuku couldn't understand why. The thing he knew was that it made him feel flustered and slightly giddy.

Saying nothing else, Fumika waved her cloak dramatically and jumped off the roof to the tree in front of her. Dark Shadow immediately took ahold of the branches, making them swing and land upright on the ground skillfully.

Meanwhile, Izuku stood there watching her. Initially, he recognized how amazing that was. Then he realized he had no idea how to get off the roof.

The building was five floors tall, so climbing down would take a lot of concentration, and there was a high probability of him sliding and falling to his death or worst... To break something and be scolded by Recovery Girl for the 1000th time.

The tree wasn't close enough for him to jump onto it using his normal strength and using One for All seemed a horrible idea; going up with OFA was easy, but using it to get down... Izuku could perfectly imagine jumping at it using Full Cowl, only to crash into the trunk at full speed.

Yes. It was a bad idea.

But then what...?

"**H-Help to get down?**" Izuku looked up to see Dark Shadow, stretched up to his position. The creature had its hands towards him and was still blushing like before.

How was Izuku supposed to interpret that?

"O-Okay," he said, accepting he had no other option. Immediately the shadow creature grabbed him with total ease; bridal style. "E-EH?!"

* * *

After such an embarrassing situation -that Fumika ignored and didn't comment on- the two teenagers went back inside the dorms and then into the hall.

After a silent exchange, Izuku waited until she took the right-wing elevator to the 5th floor where her room was.

Once the door opened, Fumika entered the cabin and looked at Izuku; strong emotion in her eyes.

"G-Good night, Tokoyami-san," he mumbled, and there it was again, that intimate mood around them. It was scaring him a little, but he couldn't say he didn't like it.

The doors started to close, but at the last moment, Dark Shadow stopped their movement with its claws and forced them to open again.

Barely reacting, Fumika pushed the button to keep the doors open. She was quiet like always, but Izuku could notice her nervousness, and how out of place it was.

"The full moon... Why dost thou think it is like that?" Izuku blinked, not getting the meaning behind her question. "Why dost thou think it hath such a calming effect on Dark Shadow and me, while other nights are so tiring and tough?" Izuku took a moment to process what he knew and came up with one conclusion.

"I think it's the light... Light m-makes Dark Shadow more docile and friendly, and full moon nights are the ones with greater lunar illumination." The certainty left his voice. "So I-I suppose that's it. Ah, sorry for not giving you a more p-professional theory. I wasn't able to think of any o-other reason…"

Fumika shook her head. "No, it's fine. I arrived at the same conclusion." She looked at him for a few seconds before taking out her finger from the elevator button. "Good night too... Izuku." And the doors closed, leaving Izuku alone, and extremely close to having a mini heart attack.

There was no way in the world for her to using his first name unintentionally. That was completely deliberately.

Maybe he was giving the situation more importance than it deserved because of his mediocre social experience with girls his age. Maybe in the morning class, Fumika and he would go back to being just classmates that respected each other but weren't really friends… They wouldn't have more intimate and fascinating conversations like the ones that just occurred... She wouldn't call him Izuku ever again, but Midoriya as always, and that nice and warm feeling in his chest would disappear forever.

And to think about that made him feel awful. He didn't want that...

He wanted to believe the new closeness between them was real.

Perhaps unintentionally, he paved the road to the most terrifying challenge in his life. One he used to thought he wouldn't come to experience:

ROMANCE!

Oh, he was in so much trouble.

And yet, the idea of liking Fumika... Felt right.

"F-Fumika-san," Izuku muttered, just to hear how it sounded. And yeah, it sounded good. Even if it didn't result in romance, it was nice to have Fumika as a close friend.

There was no reason to stress himself any more than necessary -even though it was almost impossible because he was Midoriya Izuku, the professional worry-wart- so he pressed the button of the left-wing elevator and waited.

Tomorrow would be an interesting day...

* * *

Meanwhile, several meters away, the little rodent-bear-thing that acted as UA headmaster laughed after witnessing the entire exchange between both teens from beginning to end, through the security cameras hidden throughout the campus' common areas.

"These kids from Class 1-A never get boring!" Nezu kept laughing as he tried to drink his coffee.

Tomorrow would be a fun day...

* * *

**Cuz Nezu is like Big Brother! ...Nah.**

**Anyway, that's all for this chapter, I hope you like it.**

**Review what do you think about Izuku x Fumika interactions, and what you would like to see in future chapters.**

**Down you can read the Archaic English glossary! See ya!**

**Modern English = Archaich English**

**You = Thou**

**Your = Thy (before a consonant) or thine (before vocal)**

**Yourself = Thyself**

**Are = Art.**

**Were = Wast (indicative) or wert (subjunctive)**

**Do (auxiliar) = Dost (second-person) or doth (third-person)**

**Do (main) = Doest (second-person) or doeth (third-person)**

**Have = Hast (second-person) or hath (third-person)**

**Did= Didst (past tense)**


	3. Every action has its consequences

**I regret all the time it took me to publish the second chapter.**

**Sorry, I'm a mess managing my time.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it.**

**Chapter beta-read by_ RedFlowerInk._**

**08/22/2020 = Corrections done.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Every action has its consequences.**

* * *

Izuku walked to his classroom on autopilot, his thoughts focused on the discussion he had with Fumika the previous night.

Many of his doubts about her were resolved, but he still had some questions he wanted to ask her.

"Midoriya-kun."

Why the girl disliked her mother so much...? He probably would never dare to ask, not wishing to invade her privacy, but even so, he felt quite worried about it.

As forgiving as he was, Izuku had to admit he had held a grudge against his father after he left his mother and him. Though, with the pass of the time, those feelings changed to indifference. But Fumika's case was different; considering her attitude, the clash with her mother had been very recent, or very awful.

"Hey, Midoriya-kun."

On the other hand, there was Dark Shadow, and just like with Socrates' famous quote, he knew so much but so little about it. Like, despite knowing his abilities, weaknesses, and origin, he didn't fully understand _what _Dark Shadow was.

Was Dark Shadow born from Fumika Quirk and then linked permanently to her? Or was it a part of her personality that had come to life and developed intelligence?

Considering how outgoing the shadow creature was in contrast with the introverted Fumika, Izuku couldn't help thinking that perhaps Dark Shadow formed from Fumika's repressed emotions. But in that case, what should think Izuku about the violent and dangerous side of it...? Was it a manifestation of her psyche as well? Like her repressed anger?

"Deku-kun?"

Additionally, was it just him, or did Fumika's hair seemed pretty soft despite how spikey it looked?

Wait... Is it hair, or are they feathers?

"IZUKU!" A frighteningly robotic face appeared in his range of vision.

To say he got scared would be to say little.

"W-What happened, Iida-kun?" he said, acting as if he hadn't been close to dying from a heart attack.

"That's what I want to know," said one of his best friends, Tenya Iida, frowning with worry. "You were not aware of your surroundings at all... You don't look like you sleep enough, either. Are you alright?"

Izuku supposed the immense dark circles under his eyes were easy to notice. But how was he supposed to sleep when he had so much invaluable information about Fumika and Dark Shadow to analyze and transcribe to his notebooks?

Easy. He couldn't.

"Don't worry, Iida-kun. I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired, that's all."

"Hmm, if you say so." Tenya nodded and leave it like that. Izuku smiled, and they continued on their way to 1-A classroom.

It was a bit embarrassing to admit it, but it was hard for him not to divert his attention every time he noticed a girl with black spikey hair along the way, assuming it was Fumika.

When he entered the classroom she was already there, sitting on her desk like a bird perched on a tree branch, her long skirt arranged to protect her modesty from certain tiny perverts with purple hair who might try to see below it.

It was a bizarre scene, but it made Izuku lose his breath for an instant. She looked amazing.

She was busy talking to Tsuyu, before noticing Iida's annoyed look and his stare...

"G-Good morning, Tokoyami-san." He almost called her Fumika, but cowed at the last moment; not only Iida and Tsuyu were looking at them, but suddenly some of their other classmates were too.

"Likewise, Midoriya." She replied, her voice neutral, but her eyes glowing with amusement. He responded with a goofy smile and retired to his seat. He didn't want to say something stupid and embarrass himself, feeling Fumika's gaze on him.

Izuku truly wished their classmates wouldn't start spreading weird rumors about them; Izuku had enough with half the school believing he was All Might's secret love child.

* * *

After that, the day passed uneventfully.

He and Fumika exchanged a few glances, and his thoughts were drifting to her more than he would like to admit. But besides making Iida and Uraraka confused about his behavior, not much happened.

Then noon arrived, and the class was dismissed.

As he stored his things in his schoolbag, he noticed Aizawa checking his cell phone after receiving a message, and his expression turning irritated.

Somehow, Izuku knew immediately this was related to last night. So he looked for Fumika, noticing her sneaking out the classroom through the back door. F

or a second, he thought about following her... Too bad Aizawa noticed and stopped them with his capture weapon.

"Stop there, you two." His eyes were red and his hair floated. "The Headmaster wants to talk with you."

(...)

"Okay." Aizawa brought his hand to the bridge of his nose, exasperation bleeding through his words. "How much it was...? A week?"

"Nine days," Nezu replied, an amused smile on his face.

"Only nine days since you tried to rescue Bakugou unauthorized, and you're already breaking the rules again, Midoriya... Do you want to be kicked out that much?"

Izuku looked at the ground, feeling as if the couch he was sitting on was swallowing him.

The ground was certainly a nice distraction to the current situation. Better than look up and notice:

a) Aizawa, standing in the middle of the room glaring at him.

b) Nezu, sitting behind his desk looking as if he couldn't be more entertained by the situation.

c) Fumika, sitting next to him and so unnaturally expressionless. He was more than sure she was suppressing her emotions at the moment.

d) The various monitors in the room that showed recordings of the previous night.

"Let's keep calm, Aizawa-kun." Interrupted the tiny director. "You're taking the matter too seriously."

"Because it is. Villains could have attacked them and infiltrated the dormitories just because Midoriya wasn't interested in following the rules. He is an element that corrupts his classmates and makes them problematic students like him." His gaze shifted from him to Fumika.

"That is debatable." Nezu said, although his smile exclaimed _'but you are wrong', _to Aizawa's annoyance. "First, the security systems were improved since the USJ incident. So now, not even the fog villain would be able to teleport inside without us knowing. So while their actions were irresponsible, there was no danger at all." Izuku sighed in relief. "And second, this time, it wasn't Midoriya-kun who started the situation." Nezu pulled out a remote from his desk and pressed one button, causing the recordings to shift to Fumika sitting by herself. "It was Tokoyami-kun who went out on her own. Actually, it seems to me that Midoriya-kun intended to convince her to come in, right?" Nezu asked Fumika, and she answered with a nod.

"Then why he ended up staying out there too?" Aizawa asked Nezu, clearly irritated that Nezu was defending him. "And why do something so irrational to start with?" That question was addressed to Fumika, who looked down, feeling uncomfortable.

She wasn't going to answer that question, no matter how many times Aizawa asked her. And Izuku couldn't help but feel strangely warm, even in a situation like that, knowing that Fumika had trusted him with the truth.

"Again, Aizawa-kun, you're taking things too seriously. This is just a case of teenagers doing things of teenagers. Nothing to worry about."

Aizawa sighed, and his face became expressionless. "Whatever. The point remains, these two deserve to be punished, even if it's just so the rest of their classmates don't think in doing something similarly stupid." An unpleasant smirk broke through his face. "Maybe not being able to take their provisional license exam would be enough of a lesson." As soon as he processed the meaning of those words, Izuku stood up abruptly, desperation on his face, noticing Fumika had done the same.

"SIT DOWN," Aizawa hissed, and reluctantly -but quite intimidated- they sat once again.

"Aizawa-kun, that would be unfair. Too big a punishment for a minor fault." The Headmaster jumped from his seat and walked around the room thoughtfully. "Taking care of their classroom's cleaning for the rest of the month should suffice."

"You're being too kind to them, Nezu." The teacher complained.

"Nah, that's just the fair thing to do." Nezu paused for a moment. "But okay, let's make their punishment indefinitely. Until you feel they learned the lesson." Izuku looked at Nezu in complete shock. "I'm sure they already regret having broken the rules in such a way." The rodent's smile (?) widened uncomfortably, while his dark and lightless eyes looked dangerous like black holes. "**RIGHT?**"

"**YES!**" He shouted, nodding profusely as if trying to appease a beast from hell itself. He was so upset that he almost didn't notice how Fumika was doing the same.

That was probably the first time he had seen Fumika looking that scared.

"See, Aizawa-kun, problem solved. Starting tomorrow, they will have to stay after class cleaning their classroom. That's all. Have a pleasant afternoon, you two." When neither Nezu nor Aizawa said anything else, Fumika got up from her seat and exited the room, Izuku following her quickly before things got worse.

Once out, both teens looked at each other. They'll probably have nightmares about a certain furry individual that night.

None of them noticed the short boy with purple hair and the floating female school uniform leaving the scene.

Meanwhile, inside the room, Aizawa looked at the rodent-bear-thing with reproach.

"Tea?" Nezu asked.

Aizawa sighed and took a seat.

"No milk nor sugar, please," he said, while the Headmaster served the tea. "You're plotting something to mess with those two, right?" he asked after taking a sip. It had milk and sugar.

"What? You're overestimating me, Aizawa-kun. I'm not plotting anything at all." He smiled as he watched the recording of Izuku and Fumika.

They made a cute couple.

* * *

**Well, sorry for this chapter being somewhat shorter and with less Fumika than the previous one. But it was necessary to establish part of the plot.**

**Anyway, I plan to make the caps shorter to update more frequently.**

**Let your comments and critiques at reviews.**


End file.
